Although numerous consoles and food trays have been designed to be mounted in cars on dashboards, floors and seats, many of these prior consoles have limited applications and versatility to be adapted for use on vehicle seats having different slopes and shapes. Generally, trays or drink holders have support configurations adaptable to arbitrary slopes--typically a flat surface or a surface having a predetermined slope. Presently, however, car seats and surfaces in the numerous models of automobiles available have many different shapes, slopes and sizes. Although prior devices may be suitable for one, or even a limited number of car surface shapes, for instance, the hump or transmission cover on a car floor, they are ill equipped for a wide range of car seat shapes and slopes. Because a common purpose of a car console is to provide a level surface to support drinks or other items, prior devices are not useful except on the specific seats or surfaces having specific slopes and shapes for which they were designed. Uneven surfaces cannot be a suitable platform for cups of coffee or other drinks, because they allow spillage from the cup or may even allow a cup to turn over completely.
For the reasons noted above, many prior devices are not conveniently portable for use in different vehicles or surroundings. This means a consumer must have different consoles to use in different cars having different interior designs. Further, many prior consoles require some attachment to a car seat, for instance, anchoring by the seat belt. These restrictions further limit the versatility and adaptability of use of prior consoles in multiple surroundings.